And the heterosexual girl
by E. Waters
Summary: Ella era heterosexual, o al menos eso se repetía constantemente Caroline Channing, la cual no podía evitar que sus ojos viajasen por el escote de Max Black... Femslash Caroline x Max. One Shot.


Disclaimer: '2 Broke Girls' no me pertenece a mí, sino a sus creadores y/o autores. Esto lo hago por mera entretención, y sin fin de lucro alguno.

* * *

**And the heterosexual girl**

_Por E. Waters_

Simplemente no podía creer cómo su mente jugaba, cuando veía a Max, en ropas ligeras, cada mañana, desde hace un par de meses. Sus ojos, los cuales siempre estaban amigablemente posados en los de su compañera de casa y trabajo, ahora bajaban solos hacía el escote en la camisa de la otra muchacha, y más abajo aún, pudiendo incluso ver algo de su busto, y... -¡Caroline Channing, cálmate!-Se decía la joven a sí misma, sonrojándose en el acto. ¿Pero qué rayos le estaba pasando? Nuevamente logró fijar su mirada en el rostro de la chica, y cuando Max le devolvió la mirada, ella no tuvo más remedio que apartarla.

-¡Vamos, Caroline! ¿Qué te sucede?-Dijo Max, alzando una ceja, escudriñando con la mirada, a la que ahora era su mejor amiga, si es que si se le podría llamar así a la relación que ambas tenían, precisamente. –Oh…no… me digas…-Los ojos de la chica de cabellos castaños, se abrieron más de lo que estaban.-¡Has vuelto con Andy!-

-¡Claro que no!-Respondió la chica, sin pudiendo aún ver aún a Max a la cara, sin tener que sonrojarse.

-Ok, ok, sino quieres contarme está bien, pero si no vengas a mí después, de que tuviste problemas con el…-

-¡Sabía que no tenía que contártelo!- Un gemido de frustración, soltó la muchacha. Ya era suficientemente el tener que romper con Andy por _ello_, para que después Max, especialmente Max, se lo recordase.

-Hey, tranquila, si ese tipo rompió contigo por _ello_, es porque no te merecía.-Una sonrisa se esbozó en los labios de la joven.-Al menos, yo no lo haría.-

Caroline, alzó una ceja.

-Ok, tal vez sí lo haría… peeero el asunto, es que no te merece.-

-¿En serio lo crees?-

-Claro.-

Ambas se quedaron calladas, mientras la muchacha de cabellos rubios, miraba tímidamente a la de pelos oscuros. Entendiendo la señal, Max no pudo hacer más que poner sus ojos en blanco.

-¿Momento de abrazo, no?-

Caroline asintió con la cabeza, y se lanzó poco menos a los brazos de la otra chica. La rodeó por la cintura, la atrajo hacía sí, como temiendo perderle, y posó su cabeza en pecho de la joven. Las lágrimas no tardaron en llegar, no sabiendo muy bien por qué; Ella ya no quería a Andy, pero… Max… ella… Max…

"¡Soy completa y absolutamente heterosexual!" Dijo una vocecilla en su cabeza, a lo que cejas.

-Bieeen… estás rara, bueno no rara, más rara que otras veces.-

-¡Estamos llegando tarde!- Exclamó de pronto Caroline, haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de su amiga.

Max sólo suspiró, se levantó de su asiento, y acompañó a la muchacha hacia la salida del departamento, que ambas compartían, pensando que realmente Caroline Channing, estaba más rara de lo normal. Y sí, eso era ya mucho para Max.

xxxx

"Soy heterosexual, soy heterosexual… ¡soy heterosexual!" Fue lo único que Caroline se repetía en su cabeza, mirando raro a Max, y tratando de hacer lo posible por evitar a la chica. Tan tensa se volvió la situación en sí, que hasta el mismo Oleg, el cual sólo tenía ojos y pensamientos para Sophie, se dio cuenta de había algo raro, dentro de todo lo rato que ya era, en aquella escena.

-¿Están peleadas por un chico, acaso?- Dijo el hombre.-Aunque lamento decirles, que si están peleadas por mí, debo rechazarlas, chicas… ahora Oleg es hombre de una sola mujer.-

-Oleg, no estamos peleadas, ni mucho menos por chico.-Respondió tajantemente Max, a la vez que servía unas hamburguesas, a un par de adolescentes que estaban esperando su orden.-Obviamente, Caroline y yo no tenemos los mismos gustos.-Añadió.

Caroline sólo sintió con la cabeza, mientras mirada hacia cualquier lado, menos a la otra chica, atendiendo a otros pedidos en el acto.

-Hey, chica, pareces nerviosa… o al menos, más de lo normal.-Dijo entonces Earl.

-¿Yo, nerviosa?-Una carcajada forzada salió de la boca de la muchacha.-Para nada Earl, es sólo que… anoche no pude dormir bien.-

-¿Ah no?-Esta vez Max soltó una carcajada, pero sincera, no falsa como la de su amiga.-Si te escuché roncar toda la noche… créeme, dormiste, y muy profundo.-

La otra joven se sonrojó entonces, aún evitando mirar a Max.

Ella era heterosexual, y punto. No importaba cuán rápido latiese su corazón, cuando Max le sonreía a ella, y no importaba ese cosquilleo que sentía en su vientre, cuando Max estaba en trapos menores.

Ella era heterosexual, sí que sí…

xxxx

Finalmente, y después de un cansador día trabajando en la cafetería de Han, ambas jóvenes llegaron al departamento que compartían, y lo primero que hizo Max, fue tirarse sobre la cama de Caroline.

-Max, no es tiempo de descansar, debemos a hacer los treinta pastelillos para mañana.-

-¿Debemos?-Max alzó divertida una ceja.

-De acuerdo, _debes_ hacer los pastelillos… después descansarás, así que sale de mi cama, por favor.-

-Oblígame.-

Y ante esa sugerencia, Caroline se sentó junto al cuerpo de la chica, y cogió el brazo derecho de la muchacha, tratando de tirarla por ese brazo, para que así esta pudiese reincorporarse de su cama, pero aparentemente Max era más fuerte que la chica, por lo cual el resultado fue el contrario del que la joven deseaba.

Max atrajo a la muchacha hacía sí, hasta que entre forcejeo y forcejeo entre las dos, Caroline terminó apegada al cuerpo de la chica, estando encima de ella. Podía sentir como el pecho de la joven subía y bajaba, al ritmo cardíaco y respiratorio, a la vez que podía sentir como el aliento de esta, en vista que tenía la boca entreabierta, chocaba contra sus labios.

Heterosexual, heterosexual, heterosexual… ella era….

Pero fue cuando sintió como los labios de Max, chocaron sobre los suyos propios. Definitivamente, ella no estaba preparada para eso, sí que no, pero aparentemente su cuerpo lo esperaba con ansias, puesto que enseguida respondió, devolviendo el beso en el acto, y con urgencia, como si su vida dependiese de ello. Caroline atrajo aún más a Max hacía sí, como si tuviese miedo de perderla. Podía soportar perder a Andy, a la figura de padre perfecto, y todos sus millones de dólares, pero… ¿perder a Max Black?

Y es que después de todo, al parecer ella no era tan heterosexual, como tanto lo pensaba…

**Fin**.

* * *

Si dejan un review, sería genial ^^


End file.
